The Coven
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Meet the coven: We have Merida Dunbroch, a caster of hexes and charms, traits rare to her family line. Then there's Rapunzel, one whose blood can heal, the reason she's such a hypochondriac. Amongst the group is Astrid, a medium who's never believed in good ghosts. Finally there's Elsa, the queen of ice and snow. Her problem? Her Mate is Jack Frost. (Big Five)


**The Coven**

**Summary: Meet the coven: We have Merida Dunbroch, a caster of hexes and charms, traits rare to her family line. Then there's Rapunzel, one whose blood can heal, the reason she's such a hypochondriac. Amongst the group is Astrid, a medium who's never believed in good ghosts. Finally there's Elsa, the queen of ice and snow. Her problem? Her Mate is Jack Frost. (Big Six)**

Elsa wasn't one to procrastinate from scholarly activities (namely homework), but the coven always came first. Unfortunately, it was all a hoax set up by Punzie to get her 'out of the house'. So she was in a cafe, listening to everyday conversations, _not_ doing the homework she should rightfully be doing.

Elsa tried paying attention; their hearts had been in the right place, just not their minds. But she, being the outcast of the school, didn't have any news to contribute to the conversation. It was vice versa for the rest of the group. But they loved her anyway. Elsa smiled softly at the thought.

Elsa blinked out of her haze when Merida snapped in front of Astrid's eyes, in which did not blink at the movement. Elsa straightened her back; this meant Astrid was in Seer Sight, the ability to see magic in one's aura (a handy ability for the group; it was how they found Elsa).

The coven traced Astrid's stare back to a table of six boys. Merida wrinkled her nose in disgust and Elsa's eyes narrowed.

The boys were popular in school, and why their powers would be coming into Astrid's sight now could only mean one thing; they were to join their coven. But there was very rarely even a coven with mixed genders. It made Elsa feel uneasy; she wasn't born into a family of magic, so she knew very little about covens, but Elsa recalled that the only time there were covens in which the opposite sex was included was when the number of magics was dwindling from the murders of the Salem witch trials.

But Elsa wasn't a fool; she knew that was exactly what was happening. Magics from all over the world were disappearing, according to Merida's family. Elsa just hoped her coven wasn't the one to discover what was happening.

Astrid came back to reality cursing, "That son of a half troll! He said he didn't have any powers..."

Rapunzel patted Astrid's back whilst Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"As much as we enjoy hearing you vent, are you going to tell us who's joining the coven?" she asked.

Astrid nodded grouchily and pointed at the two boys at the end.

"Eugene Rider, Jack Frost, and _Hiccup Haddock_," she spoke the last boy's name with venom.

Elsa's heart dropped. She was hoping she had been wrong, but she had been sensing Frost since middle school. "Sensing," meant that you... well... you were finding your Mate. This was the way of keeping the Magic blood alive. But Elsa really didn't like the idea of Frost being her Mate; he was a jack-you-know-what. He was infamous for pranks and being very egotistical, the polar opposite of Elsa. Elsa always told herself it was nothing, that Jack didn't even possess magic, but she had been wrong.

"How did Hiccup get here?" Punzie asked.

It turned Elsa's mind away from Frost, plus there had been some mild curiosity there too; he wasn't very popular.

Astrid jutted her chin out to the boy serving them. Punzie laughed at Astrid.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Astrid snorted, "Other than the obvious? He lied to his family about his powers."

Merida scrunched her brows together.

"How is that even possible?"

Astrid shrugged and almost unnoticeably nibbled on her lip. Merida's eyes widened.

"He's like you isn't he?"

Astrid swallowed.

"Unless there's another way to hide a magical signature from magic families."

Elsa was squirming throughout the conversation, and Astrid and Merida finally noticed. Merida raised an eyebrow at me.

"Elsa, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. Then she added, "But I'm guessing we have some news we need to break to those boys."

Merida agreed, but thought for a second.

"How are we supposed to break it to them? 'Hey! We're like you with your powers and whatnot. Also, you need to join our coven.' I'm sure that would go over well."

Elsa smirked. "Why not? That's how you guys told me."

"And you took that so well," Astrid shot back.

Punzie gave Elsa an apologetic smile as she cringed. To her credit, she didn't take anything very well. Not that it was a good thing to say aloud.

Punzie turned the subject away from me.

"No problem! I've got Jack's number somewhere, and I think Eugene's on speed dial." Everyone looked at Punzie, who blushed, "I said that aloud didn't I?"

They laughed it off, unsurprised. About everything, but more so about the two numbers.

Elsa looked at Astrid.

"And you should text Hiccup."

Astrid looked at her incredulously.

"How did you know I had it?"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'm in your English class; they paired us up by last name."

Elsa's partner, luckily enough, had been Punzie.

Astrid shrugged and both girls got out their phones.

"You've been quiet all this time," Astrid commented from her screen.

Elsa glared, "Well, I tricked into thinking this was for coven matters. It wasn't like I _wanted_ to."

Merida looked up at her.

"Fine then. Here's coven matters: when are you gonna tell your family you've got magic?"

Elsa swallowed. While she had no reason to hide it from her sister, no one, not even her coven, knew that she lived with her old nanny, Gerda, who loved her, but had four other children to take care of; she couldn't do that to her. But Elsa _had_ walked right into that one.

"My parents are very superstitious," Elsa lied for the googolplex time.

Merida just shook her head while the other two sighed, just like they had done all the other times. They knew she was lying, but they also knew that pushing further would cause Elsa to freeze the table, but it was allowed to lie.

Elsa cleared her throat to cut the tension.

"So... when or where are we meeting."

Astrid looked down at her phone.

"In the employees only room. Like, now."

Punzie nodded in confirmation that they had collaborated in the locations.

The coven packed up their items and, it being Merida's turn to put in tip, Merida put down five dollars.

Astrid looked at her phone and stopped them from going in the in-restaurant employees' door.

"He said to go around the back way."

Punzie made eye contact with the other boys on our way outside, but, instead of following us, they went the other way. Elsa figured it was best not to worry about it; the boys going with the girls could lead to some very dangerous assumptions, not to mention into suspicion.

Elsa almost thought they were caught when an employee tapped Merida on the shoulder, only to hand her back the tip she had left him. She took it and smiled.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you hexed it?" she asked.

Merida nodded.

"Duh."

The coven slipped into the employees' only room where Frost, Hiccup, and Eugene were waiting. Elsa suddenly grew nervous. She had never done this before. She had been the newest member, and she had a pretty rough time taking on the idea. But if both Frost and Eugene were friends, they had to know about the other's abilities. Which made this fractionally less nerve-wracking.

The first person to talk was Astrid.

"We know about your powers and you are supposed to join our coven."

Like last time, Punzie elbowed Astrid.

"What she means to say is— "

Frost rolled his eyes.

"She meant exactly what she said." Frost evaluated the four, "never would have guessed you guys had magic. Except Snow Queen, maybe."

Elsa glared from beneath her lashes, but, on the inside, her heart was pounding. Was it really that obvious?

Hiccup spoke up from his corner.

"You're... you're not going to tell my dad, right?"

Astrid smiled mirthlessly.

"Maybe."

Hiccup paled, but didn't move from his position. Soon it was Astrid's turn to pale.

"You really are a medium..." she murmured.

"No... I'm just a really talented shifter!" Hiccup replied sarcastically.

It got Astrid going, and, soon the two were arguing over... well, Elsa was entirely sure.

"Well... aren't we an exciting group," Eugene said, clapping his hands together.

Frost snickered in agreement.

"Yep. Hey, historians! This is how the first girl/ boy group in a couple hundred years began!"

"Well, then we'll just have to make something up, won't we," Elsa shot back sarcastically.

"Ah, so she does speak!" Frost exclaimed.

Elsa growled and stamped down her foot, layering ice on the ground. Frost sprung back, his eyes wide; too wide just to be surprised by the on coming attack. Quickly, he recovered and took a thin stick from his pocket, in which doubled, tripled, quadrupled its size until a full staff. Then Frost shot snow at Elsa, in which, instead of surprising her, caused her heart to sink further. They had the same powers. That was all there _ever_ was in the magic world. But Frost seemed oblivious. It both relieved her and frustrated her.

Punzie put her hands out between the two.

"That's enough. You two are getting almost as bad as them," Punzie craned her neck to point at the Hiccup and Astrid duo arguing so deeply they hadn't seen the snow war.

Merida shrugged.

"I find it amusing." Was her only comment on it,

Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"Did you hex them?" she asked.

Merida put her hands up.

"Nope. This is all to their doing."

Eugene pulled into the conversation.

"Well, I'm guessing the mediums don't need to know this, but, uh, what are the powers in the group?"

Elsa, on adrenaline from the fight, took this into her hands.

"Merida: caster of spells and hexes. Rapunzel: a healer. Me: ice and snow manipulator. The _Snow Queen_." Elsa put emphasis on the title Frost had used before.

"Your turn," she said.

Frost mock-bowed.

"Sir Jackson Frost, _manipulator of ice and snow_. This is Sir Eugene Rider, communicator of animals."

Punzie giggled, presumably at the act and Eugene's... misleading gift. Elsa however was less than amused.

"That's not how you bow," Elsa muttered under her breath.

"Oh really? And how would that be?" Frost shot back, even though the statement hadn't been intended to be heard.

There was some shattering of plates before Elsa could put up a come back. The coven looked over to find Astrid holding up another plate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Merida said, and touched Astrid's arm, muttering _onbeweeglijk _(Dutch for 'at rest' **(A/N: according to Google translate...)**).

Instantly, Astrid fell asleep into Hiccup, who stood there stunned and Punzie cringed.

"She's going to kill you for that, you know."

Merida shrugged.

"No she won't," then she added, eyeing Astrid's limp form, "It's against coven pact."

Hiccup looked at Merida as if she was supposed to do something.

"What?" she asked.

"Take her!" Hiccup exclaimed, causing Elsa to cough a laugh. Beside her, she heard Frost doing the same.

Merida rolled her eyes and grabbed Astrid.

Elsa looked around the room.

"Someone's going to come soon," she reasoned.

The rest of the group (well, coven now, but not officially) agreed and made a plan before they separated.

"After school tomorrow in the field; soccer shouldn't be playing then," Frost said.

Elsa made it home on foot, not wanting to risk Gerda being home. Her mind wandered to Frost and the new additions to her coven.

Oh how she wished she'd just stayed home and done homework.

**A/N: So Scars of the Past didn't go over well, so maybe this will?... Maybe?**

**Well, anyways, I didn't have Merida with an accent because it's just not practical: where would it come from?**

**If you have any questions on the laws of this magical world, review and I'll either send you a PM explaining or stating it will be explained next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**~ Sam**

**P.S. I may have a Hiccup/ Astrid perspective in the HTTYD section if this goes over well enough.**


End file.
